medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Medabots Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! Discuss any ideas or concerns about the wiki as a whole here. Remember to sign your messages and indent your replies! ---- About the site's policy From a discussion born in the Metabee talk page, I have noticed how the site lacks on a policy regarding how Medabots shall be edited. With Kimbles we decided to give emphasis to the basic information of a Medabot, and not relying on the dub anime information. For example, in the dub Metabee is a KBT-11220 series Medabot, but in the games it is just listed as a KBT medabot, no series number. However, to actually differentiate them from each other, we decided to use the first number of each part the medabot is composed of. Say, the Missile is a KBT-11 part, Revolver a KBT-12, Submachinegun a KBT-13 and Ochitsuka a KBT-14. As each part begins with a 1, Metabee would be the KBT-1 medabot (which is a short to "Metabee's parts range from KBT-11 to KBT-14"). Some medabots might begin with the same number. One example of this are Saikachis and Blakbeetle. Saikachis are KBT-51, KBT-52, KBT-53 and KBT-54. Blakbeetle are KBT-56, KBT-57, KBT-58 and KBT-59. So, we decided that Saikachis would be KBT-50 and Blakbeetle KBT-55, one number previous to the part numbering. I suggest not to use the dub series models (unless you explicitly say it is the dub series numbers) and the specialty (as they are not even official or exact. Dr. Bokchoy's text book attack? As far as I know, everywhere else states that Dr. Bokchoy uses scanning to improve the range of success). Or, we can make a template for dub medabot stats, if they apply (for example, Gofan didn't even appear in the anime, so didn't Last Sailor, another SLR series medabot). We have also decided to put important anime and manga info, BUT IT MUST BE OFFICIAL, AND THE JAPANESE NAMES AND EPISODE LISTING MUST BE USED ASWELL. This is to actually show the reader every information he or she wants or needs. The dub info can and must be put aswell, stating it is dub-only info. Got any objections or suggestions on this? (There is not even an admin and this is to actually have some kind of common agreeement) --SoujiroElric 03:52, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Technically this would make the wiki's Medabot Model Numbers unofficial, but I concur with your argument. The question I really want answered, however, is this: what happened to the admin in the first place? -- Select.2677 ::It would make it unofficial, but then we can state somewhere it is to resume a long word. What happened to him? No idea. He hasn't appeared in a long time. ::And, correcting myself: Gofan did appear in the series, but as a cameo. No info on it appeared though.--SoujiroElric 04:21, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::EDIT: Ah, and in the anime series, in japan, Medabots had no series numbers. Metabee was just shown as a "KBT type Metabee" or something similar. The number we are putting is to differentiate the medabot and to resume what parts belong to it.--SoujiroElric 04:25, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::I don't think it's unoficial, because it's simply taking the official model numbers for a Medabot's parts and removing the second digit, which only shows what part it's referring to. (1 is head, 2 is right, 3 is left, 4 is legs). Thus, we're only using the piece of the official model numbers that identifies the Medabot itself. I've seen several japanese websites that write the model numbers like this, so I assumed it was normal. XD Sorry for not explaining. Kimbles 06:08, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Focus of the Wiki Alright, to continue the discussion from Talk:Metabee as well as the above message, we seem to be in major disagreement about what the main focus of the wiki should be as well as how it should be organized. Hopefully we can come to an agreement and settle this in a level-headed way. :D To start, these are my opinions on the subject: * First of all, the basis of Medabots is a large series of complex RPGs with a lot of data that would be perfect for organizing on a wiki. My wish is to create a wiki that covers these games, especially because most english Medabots fans are unaware that they exist. ): * While Medabots is a multi-media series, with anime, manga, card games, and merchandise to deal with, I feel that it would be possible to cover these even on a wiki that focuses primarily on game information. For an example of this, see Bulbapedia, which covers all forms of Pokemon media, but uses the games as its main source of information. See how it's Pokemon pages include anime and manga appearances, but most of the information on a Pokemon's page relates to video games? I think that this is a great format for this wiki to follow. XD * I would like to keep information organized by where it appears. As SoujiroElric said above, the english version of the anime changes things from the original and includes some information that doesn't appear anywhere else, mainly the longer model numbers like KBT-11220 and the Medabot's specialty. I agree that this information should be included on Medabot pages, but because it is anime-specific and sometimes conflicts with the rest of the series, I think it should be placed in the "anime appearances" section rather than on the main infobox. Likewise, things like stats that only matter in video games can stay off the main infobox and only be put in the game sections... * Because the templates and organization for the wiki are still extremely in progress, we don't have places to put everything yet. :/ So it shouldn't be assumed that a section is being purposefully ignored, and we can always use the template talk pages to explain or ask about sections that we want added or removed. *nod* * Regarding Medabot pictures, I like the idea of using sprites in the main infobox because they provide a picture for basically every Medabot that exists (since every Medabot appears in a game). They are also uniform in size, which keeps the infoboxes looking right, and they're relatively easy to get for every Medabot, compared to good official art or screenshots. This doesn't mean that we won't use official art or screenshots, because those can be added stylishly throughout the article once we find some. It's just that, inevitably there will be Medabots that only have sprites, which will look pretty bad compared to the others. :/ I'd just really like to stay consistant, and the sprites are kind of stylish in their own way. XD Hopefully that clears some stuff up. Feel free to respond or ask stuff and we can try to come to an agreement, I understand why some of this might be found annoying. XD Once we all agree on some of this, I'll write up a page of guidelines for explaining it to new members. :D Fun times~ Kimbles 06:08, 21 June 2009 (UTC)